


Like you want to eat me up

by arthemida



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthemida/pseuds/arthemida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Fabsillas drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like you want to eat me up

They were in a middle of a very hard part of training when Cesc approached Iker and spoke:  
“Why are you always looking at me like that?”  
“What?”  
“I said why are you always looking at me like that?”  
“Like what?”  
“Like you wanna eat me up.”  
“Wha… Fabregas, please just concentrate on training and quit fooling around.”  
“Oh, no, you can’t back up now,” Cesc smiled wickedly.  
Iker exhailed tiredly, “Yeah Cesc, you’re right. I want to bend you over the nearest bench and fuck you into oblivion. Can you please leave me alone now?”  
“Wow… that was… strangely arousing.”  
“I don’t know what deity I’ve angered lately to deserve this punishment. Please Cesc, let’s focus,” and with that he jogged as far away as he could from Cesc. However, later that day he proceeded to show Cesc just how arousing he could really be.


End file.
